


Alternate Paths Open

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Mikaela and Sam have a fight, Protective Autobots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly? I'm so angry at Sam still that I kind of want to kill him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Paths Open

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for white-aster on Tumblr from the librarian meme, which asked for the prompter to give a page number and the writer had to choose a line from that page. This is what I came up with: 
> 
> The line I used comes from Alanna: The First Adventure: Before she could recover her breath, he was gone. She stared after him, clenching and unclenching her fists. She wanted to kill him!
> 
> Notes: Set sometime between the second and third Bay 'verse movies. Its also been a while since I wrote anything for the Transformers 'verse, whoops.

They had been shouting at each other for the better of an hour since arriving to the Autobot base, she had seen the bots and other humans watching from a distance as they yelled at each other. She doesn't even remember who or what the argument was about only that probably had something to do with their giant friends, just that Sam had chosen the first moment he had seen her to try and argue with her about something or other. All she sees now is a haze of red and her fists clench at her sides at the thought of wanting to follow and kill him.

Instead she stands there, her head tilted slightly to stare at the floor through a curtain of black hair and trying to recover her breath.

Then she hears the sound of something giant walking in her general direction and watches through her hair as a pair of giant black feet and then a smaller pair clad in brown boots appear in her field of vision. For a moment there is blessed silence between the three of them as she tries to gather her thoughts.

“Girl?”

Oh goody, Lennox was there too.

“I do have a name, you know.”

“Right. I'm not gonna bother to ask if you are alright since we already both know you won't be after that argument with the Witwicky kid. So no point in asking and getting a lie for an answer.”

“Right. I'm guessing you heard whatever Sam and I were arguing about?”

She looks up in time to catch a slight shrug from Lennox as the man nods slightly.

“I heard the shouting, but couldn't make out the words really. Wouldn't surprise me though if 'Hide and our other big friends heard the entire thing, word for word.”

A rough snort comes from above them and they both look up to meet Ironhide's hard and stormy gaze.

“We heard it all. A few of the others had to be bodily restrained from coming in here to stomp on the boy.”

A corner of her mouth quirks up slightly in response.

“What about you? I recall you wanting to stomp slash vaporize both him and his little runt of a dog a couple times.”

Somewhere on his frame, she catches the sound of gears shifting as the bulky black mech tilts his head slightly to stare at her.

“... I may have been the one voted as least likely to stomp or vaporize him into atoms at the moment of the argument. There were others who were being slightly more creative in their discussions of what to do with the boy. Optimus didn't approve so I was sent in once 'Bee had gotten the boy away from the base.”

“Right. Sure.”

“What's going on in your head, Mikaela?”

She looks down and stares at her clenched fists.

“Honestly? I'm so angry at Sam still that I kind of want to kill him.”

There's an amused rumble above her head as a hand lands gently on her shoulder and squeezes her shoulder gently.

“Get in line and join the club, kid. Its a long one.”

“Right well, if we can kindly keep from killing fellow citizens there's something that we kind of need to speak with you about, Mik.”

She looks at the older man, making note of the small smile slowly appearing on his kind yet normally serious face.

“Like what?”

“Like discussing how your future might lay with the Autobots for one. How would you feel about serving as an official liaison for them?”

She can feel a responding grin spreading across her face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985913) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)
  * [Puzzles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116386) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)




End file.
